Liking Erica Yurken
by kensi54382
Summary: Alison Ashley is at a new school and she is feeling lonely. She is trying to be friends with Erica, but it's difficult. Can she find a way to be friends with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hating Alison Ashley- Written from Alison's point of view.**

* * *

Alison felt very nervous, walking into a new school in the middle of the term. She didn't know anyone and she felt very alone. She had just moved to Barringa Heights two days before with her mother, and she was well aware that the high school she was now starting at, Barringa East High, was a long way from home for her. While she had money and could afford a more private school, this was the only place that would take someone during the school term. Her mother had put her name down for Kyle Grammar, but she couldn't get in until the new term started, eight weeks away. She knew she wasn't going to fit in almost immediately. The kids at this school were all from the area of Barringa that was classed as a slum. They didn't have the money that she did, and it was clear that she wasn't from around there. The teacher that was in the office was nice though. She smiled and welcomed Alison to the school.

"I'm Mrs Orlando," she said kindly. "Let me show you to your class."

"Thank you," said Alison politely, clearly taking the teacher by surprise.

"You're welcome." Mrs Orlando led Alison through a couple of corridors and to the door of a classroom. "This is 9C, your form class. You'll have most classes with this group. The teacher is Miss Belmont. I think you should like her. Good luck."

Miss Belmont looked over and smiled. "Mrs Orlando, do come in," she said as she walked to the door. "This must be our new girl, Alison Ashley."

Alison looked at Mrs Orlando, then stepped into the room. Her nerves increased as the teacher led her to the front of the room, in full view of every student in the room.

"Alison has recently returned from travelling to Europe. Now, we all know where Europe is, right?" asked Miss Belmont. She ignored the confused looks in the room. "I know you will all make Alison feel welcome. Alison, there's a spare seat down the back, next to Erica."

"Thanks," said Alison. She walked through the middle aisle and quickly sat down next to a girl she assumed was Erica.

"I love your earrings," said Erica. She kept talking to Alison, but Alison tried to ignore it, wanting to start off on the right track at this school, but it was hard when the girl kept speaking. She finally looked at Erica, her finger against her lips to shush her. She nodded towards the aisle, finally getting Erica to realise Miss Belmont was there, asking something about Henry the Eighth.

Nobody answered, so Alison put her hand up slowly.

"Alison?" asked Miss Belmont, surprised.

Everyone turned in their chairs to look at her. She took a breath and spoke. "Because Catherine of Aragon couldn't give him a male heir to secure the tudor line." She stopped. "I only know that because my mum made me visit Hampton Court," she said, feeling like she needed to justify herself.

"Whatever," said someone in front of her as they all turned to face the board again.

Alison shrunk in her seat a little, slightly embarrassed. The only person that seemed nice in that room, other than the teacher, was the girl next to her, Erica. Soon the bell rang, and everyone was gone in less than a minute. Erica hung back, clearly waiting for someone. Alison collected her belongings and started heading out. Miss Belmont called her over.

"Let's go. I'll show you around as much as possible."

"Thank you." Alison followed her out, noticing that Erica was also following them.

As they walked into the corridor, however, it was clear Miss Belmont was needed to deal with something. "Erica, I know I can rely on you to show Alison around."

"Sure Miss Belmont," said Erica happily. She walked forward and took Alison's hand.

"Yeah, I'll come too," said a boy behind them. "After Erica gives you the freak show, I'll show you the good stuff."

Alison smiled a little.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Alison, this is Barry Hollis, my stalker."

"Yeah, you wish Yurken."

Erica pulled Alison away and into the yard. She headed straight to a teacher. "This is Alison Ashley, she's new here."

"Oh, Alison. Jeff Kennard, PE. I put the fizz in physical education," he stated, shaking Alison's hand. Alison smiled, thinking that he was a little odd. She noticed that Erica was trying to not roll her eyes again. "You, uh, play any sport?"

"Yeah, a bit of basketball," said Alison.

"Basketball. That's tremendous. We have a wonderful basketball program here." He went on to explain about how he couldn't wait for the ban to be lifted so they could play the other schools in the district. Erica wisely pulled Alison away after that and took her to the library.

"Mr Cheale," said Erica once they were inside the library. "Meet Alison Ashley."

"Ah, the new girl. Welcome."

"Mr Cheale, what does critical error mean?" asked Margeart.

Mr Cheale looked up. "Margeart, what have you done?" He ran over and sat at the computer.

"Oh, no, don't worry Mr Cheale, I'm sure I can work it out..." began Erica before Alison pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and fixed the computer for Mr Cheale.

"My dear, you are a life saver. For a minute, I thought...," said Mr Cheale.

"It's nothing, really. My dad's a computer programmer in Silicon Valley."

Erica looked annoyed that the attention wasn't on her. "Oh... well, no, I know Romeo and Juliet is way overdue, but I'm studying the leading role for camp drama night."

"Well, that's fine Erica. Listen, Alison, if you ever want to help out with the computers, feel free to..." said Mr Cheale.

"No, Alison hasn't got time at the moment Mr Cheale, because I'm showing her around," said Erica suddenly as she dragged Alison towards the door.

As they walked out, Alison looked over at Erica. "You're doing a play?"

"Yeah, well, yeah. Our class has been chosen to do it this year, and I thought I should get to know the role since there aren't many candidates for Juliet in this place."

Alison nodded, interested. She was going to ask another question when they arrived at the canteen.

"Hi Mrs Adams, Can I have my lunch order please? This is Alison, by the way, she's new here," said Erica.

"Hi," said Mrs Adams, unenthusiastically.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm right, thank you. I don't really eat junk food."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, shocked.

"What?" asked Alison.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Crystal.

"What do you eat then?" asked Nicole.

"Uh, well, vegetables..." began Alison.

Erica stepped in, jabbering on until her lunch order was called out and she looked back, slightly embarrassed. She grabbed her lunch. "They're always making mistakes with the lunch orders here."

Alison nodded, not really caring what Erica ate for lunch. It wasn't her business anyway, although she did feel a little jealous about how free Erica was to choose her own food, rather than having to eat the food her mother packed for her. She followed Erica through yet another hallway, where they stopped outside the sick bay door.

"And now, I've saved the best til last. It's just a little taste of paradise in this chaos."

"It's the sick bay," said Alison.

"You don't like the sick bay?"

"Not really... Sickness kind of gives me the creeps."

Erica just stared at her, and Alison felt like she'd said something wrong. Of course, she hadn't, but she felt bad anyway.

"Well, I've shown you around, so, I'll just leave you to your healthy lunch," said Erica, going into the sick bay and closing the door.

Alison frowned, feeling a little lonely. She headed outside to an empty bench and ate her lunch. She couldn't wait for the day to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Her second day at Barringa East was just as bad as the first. Alison could never seem to say the right thing to Erica. It always ended up with Erica ignoring her. They were in class, and Miss Belmont had just handed out two forms, one a permission form for camp and the other a form to choose who you wanted to share a room with.

"On the first form, write down two names of people you want to share a cabin with. No talking about your choices. The permission form must be signed by a parent and returned before you get on the bus to Camp Desolation," she said as she went around to collect the cabin forms. She leaned down to Barry. "By a parent Barry, not a reasonable facsimile."

Erica raised her hand, completely ignoring Alison's attempts at conversation. "Miss Belmont, can I please have a single room? It's just that I suffer from chronic insomnia..."

"Two names, Erica, now," said Miss Belmont, not believing a word of it.

Alison watched as Erica wrote on the form reluctantly, annoyed that she was being ignored for no reason.

* * *

At lunch time, Alison headed outside to an empty bench, glad for being alone at that point. Between her classmates being rude to her and Erica ignoring her, she felt so left out that being alone seemed like a good idea. She didn't expect Erica to come over to her and sit next to her.

"Why are you here?" asked Erica.

"In this yard or on this planet?" Alison replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm kind of stuck here for the next six weeks."

"I don't belong here either."

"No?"

"Well, I would've thought that was obvious, and I'm taking steps to get out."

Alison nodded. "Me too. My name's down at Kyle Grammar, but they wouldn't take me mid-term."

"Kyle Grammar? Well, that's a dump. My mum says all you learn how to do there is play tennis and hold dinner parties."

"They did have the best results in year twelve."

"What? Does that mean you're calling my mum a liar?"

"No, I'm just saying. Who am I gonna meet here that's going to help me later on in life? Unless I want a hot TV."

"Thanks."

Alison looked away, feeling bad, though she hadn't actually said anything bad about Erica.

"You know what? I knew it. You just think you're better than us because you live up on snob hill."

"No I don't! All I meant to say was..."

"Yes, I know what you meant to say Alison Ashley, and you know what? I don't have to listen to it." Erica stood and stormed off, leaving Alison to feel confused and lonely again.

* * *

After school that day, Alison went home and curled up, feeling hurt. Her mother was sleeping, so it wasn't like she had someone to talk to. And then she remembered something. Her dad had given her his number in LA in case she ever needed him. Alison looked up at the clock, and prayed her father would still be awake. It was ten at night there after all. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she had programmed into her own mobile phone, being quiet so she wouldn't wake her mother, though it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong anyway.

"Hello?" asked Mr Ashley, yawning.

"Dad? I'm sorry, it's late. I'll call back later," said Alison, feeling bad for waking him.

"Ali? Honey, I'm awake, I'm trying to finish a project. Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Where's your mother?"

"Asleep. She works nights on Fridays."

"What's wrong baby?"

"We moved. Did mum tell you?" She was stalling, but she didn't want to hang up yet.

"Yes. She gave me the address, though it was reluctant."

"I started at a new school this week. Yesterday was my first day there."

"Have you made a friend yet?" Mr Ashley could tell his daughter wasn't going to say what was bothering her yet, so he kept talking, knowing she just wanted to hear his voice.

"No. I keep trying. There's this girl, Erica, that I sit next to. She seems like she'd be a good friend, but I always say the wrong thing somehow. I don't mean to, and it's like she never hears anything nice that I say."

"Then maybe she's not a good friend for you."

"She has to be dad. There's no-one else for me to talk to around here. All the kids in the neighbourhood are snobs. I don't want to be friends with them."

"Good idea. Then, maybe, tomorrow, you should try to talk to her again. It's Saturday in Melbourne tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that means no school tomorrow, and no friends to bully her into being mean to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetheart. Try again. And if it doesn't work tomorrow, then try one more time. If that still won't work, then don't bother with her. You'll make friends soon enough."

"I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too honey. I'll try to get down to you soon."

"When is soon?"

"I don't know yet honey. I have to work it out with your mother first." He sighed.

"Right. So that means it'll be ages," sniffled Alison.

"I promise honey, I will try to get there as soon as I can. Your mother tells me you're going on camp soon?"

"Yes. A week from Monday."

"How long is camp?"

"Five days. We leave on the Monday and come home on the Saturday morning."

"Alright. I'll try to be there when you get home, okay?"

"Okay. I love you daddy."

"I love you too honey. Now, go do your homework so you have the weekend free. If you need anything, call me."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Ali."

Alison hung up the phone, and curled up again. Talking to her dad always made her cry because she missed him so much. But she couldn't not talk to him because she missed him. After a few minutes of sobbing on the couch, Alison got up and started dinner, doing homework as she worked.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday afternoon, Alison sat with her mother at a restaurant. They had finished lunch and her mother was, as usual, more interested in making herself look better than in what Alison was telling her. It came as no surprise when she interrupted Alison to say she had to leave for work and that she would be home late. Alison sighed and waited until her mother paid the bill before she stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Thinking about what her father had said the night before, she headed to Erica's house, the opposite direction of her own, and hoped that she could get through to her today.

* * *

There was clearly a conversation going on when Erica's little sister, Jedda, led Alison into the backyard of their home, but Jedda just inserted herself into the conversation as if she had heard everything.

"And four, here's Yuk's friend, Alison Ashley," announced Jedda, holding Alison's hand.

Alison smiled, hoping that the people she was looking at weren't about to kick her out of their house just because she wasn't like them. She looked over at Erica for an indication of what was going to happen, but Erica just looked shocked. Next, Alison looked over at Mrs Yurken, who was also shocked, but seemed pleased too.

"Nice to meet you Alison," said Mrs Yurken finally. "It's not everyday Yuk has a friend drop by."

"Like ever," said Jedda.

"Jedda," warned Mrs Yurken.

"I was just, um, passing by, and I thought I'd come visit," said Alison shyly.

"Thought you lived in the Heights?" asked Erica, who now seemed confused.

"Yeah, I was at the restaurant with mum, and she had to go to work, so..."

"Your mum is a waitress too, is she?" Mrs Yurken asked kindly. "I work at the Happy Leprechaun."

"Oh, uh, well, actually, mum's a partner, so she has to do a bit of everything."

"Oh, what place?"

Alison told them where her mother worked, feeling almost shy about it.

"Oh... the French place up at the Heights," said Mrs Yurken in awe.

Behind Erica, a man spoke up. "Bet you those frog legs keep her hopping, hey?" He laughed, with Erica turning to give him a strange look while her mother laughed as well.

"This is Lennie. That was one of his better jokes. I tell you what love, why don't you stay for dinner? We're having a barbie. Erk would love you to stay, wouldn't you? Erk?" Erica just nodded.

Half an hour later, the barbecue was ready. Lennie was just finishing up when Valjoy came in with her friend. She came straight over to annoy Erica then headed to the barbecue, taking the burger that Lennie offered to Alison. Pretty soon, everyone had finished eating and were sitting around talking. Alison felt comfortable there, like Erica's family was perfect, a real family, unlike her mother. Even with how mean her sister was, Erica was clearly loved by everyone in the family. Alison felt herself smiling and laughing along with everyone, at least until everyone looked up at the newcomer.

Erica was up in a flash, grabbing Alison's hand and dragging her up. "Um, Alison Ashley has to go now." She dragged Alison inside, leading her into Valjoy's room. "Let's go into my room." She sat on the bed, Alison sitting on the beanbag. "So?"

"Your parents are cool," said Alison honestly.

"You think Lennie is... Lennie's not my dad, he's just this truck driver my mum's... I mean, like, you know, we hardly know him. My mum's real boyfriend owns a stud farm, race horses, I help train them, cause I'm really good with horses."

"Oh."

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it just, it explains your little sister."

"Nothing explains my little sister."

"So, do you see your real dad much?"

"Well, if you must know, my real dad's dead."

Alison looked up, feeling bad. "Oh, I'm sorry. If it's any help, my dad lives in LA with his girlfriend, and I never get to see him."

"That's not like having a dead father though, is it?"

"Not really," Alison said, feeling bad again.

"You're so competitive, you know that Alison Ashley?" Erica took a deep breath and went on to explain who her father had been and how he had died to rescue his friends. It was a lie and Alison knew it, though she kept quiet. "But don't mention it to mum, cause she's not really over it yet."

"But doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"Her boyfriend, with the stud farm?"

"Yeah, but, well, you know, people deal with their grief in different ways. Look, can I trust you?"

"Yeah."

"My brother, Harley, he's a spy in training. He researching the use of astral travel for espionage on an urban setting. We're just his cover."

"So, he's not your brother then?"

"No, no, he's my brother."

"Then your mother's not you mother."

"No, my mother's my mother, my brother's my brother, and so are my sisters."

"And Lennie?"

"Harley's supervisor."

"So he's not a truck driver?"

"Nope."

"The truck out front isn't his?"

Erica shook her head and Alison stared at her, confused. "Oh, yeah, the truck, yeah, no, that's his. He just drives it for authenticity."

"So he's a... a method spy?" Erica smiled and nodded. "Got it."

Alison smiled wryly, something that Erica missed.

* * *

After another hour together at Erica's house, the two girls were walking back to Alison's home in the Heights. It seemed to Alison that they had made some progress in their friendship.

"So, about my family..." started Erica.

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me. I know it's a matter of national security."

"You have no idea what it's like."

"Think so? You don't know my mother," said Alison. She felt like she had a secret rather than Erica.

"At least she works in a nice place, not like the Happy Leprechaun."

Alison stopped walking to say hello to her neighbours. Erica continued on, leaving Alison to try and decide who to follow. She was about to tell her neighbour that she was busy with a friend when they pulled her along with them, leaving her to continue to look back at Erica, a pleading look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison sat next to Erica in their last class of the day on Monday. She had tried all day Sunday to call Erica and explain what had happened, but she kept getting shut down. It was annoying to say the least. After all, she had tried and tried to be friends with Erica, and it just didn't seem to work. They were supposed to be copying down what Miss Belmont had written up on the blackboard, but she couldn't concentrate. She felt bad, she had apologised several times, even though she hadn't really made a mistake or done anything that needed an apology. But, again, she wanted to try and make things right between the two of them.

"Thank you Erica, thank you Alison," said Miss Belmont as she collected their camp permission forms. Alison looked up, pulled from her thoughts, then looked over at Erica. "Please be aware that no electronic devices are permitted on camp, as they will be confiscated."

Alison ignored the rest of Miss Belmont's speech, something she wouldn't usually do. "Yuk, about what happened on Saturday, I..." she tried.

"What, you mean when you dogged me?" Erica asked sourly as the bell rang.

Alison sighed. She had tried, and she still couldn't get through, so she just tuned back in to the teacher.

"I hope you've all remembered to put in your forms. Remember, no forms, no camp." The top form in Miss Belmont's hands dropped to the floor, unnoticed until Erica found it and picked it up, smiling.

* * *

After school, and Barry headed to Alison's house. She had invited him over just to get to know him a little more, so that she could maybe be friends with him. They had been chatting and having a good time when a scream and a crash from outside got their attention. Alison slowly followed Barry out through the back door, surprised to see Erica laying on the ground, covered in dirt and surrounded by plants.

"Yurk, what are you doing here?" asked Barry, though he didn't sound too surprised by her appearance.

Ignoring Barry, Erica directed her words at Alison. "I'm gonna sue you. I was just innocently walking up your driveway when this wheelie bin shot out in front of me, which was unsecured..."

"Were you spying on us?" asked Alison suspiciously.

"How dare you? How dare you? No. No. The only reason I came was to give you your stupid form which you dropped at school."

"Alison? What on earth is going on down there?" shouted Mrs Ashley from upstairs.

Before Alison could answer, Barry ran off, making Alison feel confused. "Um, nothing. The bin just fell over. I'll clean it up!"

"Then who the hell is screaming and crashing about?"

"It's nobody, just get back to sleep. You've got work tonight." Alison turned back to Erica.

"Nobody, huh? Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I know what you meant. What I don't know is why I bother." Erica handed the form to Alison and stormed out, leaving Alison confused.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Alison had put the metal stand back up and had put the last of the plants back in the pot it had come out of. She replaced it on the shelf and then headed to the hose to clean up her hands and clothes. She just finished when the phone rang and she ran inside to answer it before it woke her mother again.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ali, it's dad."

"Hey daddy," smiled Alison.

"How did you go with that girl today?"

"Not good. On Saturday, I went to her house and it started off okay, but then she got upset with me again. I tried to apologise for it at school but she wasn't listening. Then, twenty minutes ago, I found her in the backyard. I'm sure she was spying, but I don't care about that. I saved her from getting yelled at by mum, and she still doesn't appreciate it. I don't know what to do daddy."

"Do you really want to be friends with her?"

"Yes."

"Then try again. Sometimes, you have to be the big person and do what you don't want to do."

"I guess. Are you going to come and visit?"

"I wanted to talk to your mother about that. Is she around?"

"Sleeping."

"When should I call then?"

"You could try this time on Wednesday. She works in the morning so she'll be home and awake."

"Alright. Can you tell her that I'll call then so she doesn't go out?"

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you too my sweet little girl. Don't forget to send me pictures while you're on camp."

"I will daddy. I promise."

"Alright, I'll let you go then. Goodnight baby."

"Night daddy." Alison hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to write a note for her mother before she went up to her room.

* * *

Alison was woken up two hours later by her mother screaming up the stairs that she was leaving for work. She put her pillow over her head and closed her eyes again, trying to ignore her mother until she left. Then Alison would get up and do her homework, before going back to sleep so she would be rested before she had to go to school in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Alison was up early. She wanted to get out of the house before her mother got home so she wouldn't have to spend time listening to complaints about her mother's work. She couldn't be bothered to deal with that this morning. She just wanted to deal with her own issues for once. So she was out the door at seven am, heading to a little cafe she had found on Sunday that was near school.


	5. Chapter 5

**There has been a time jump from the last chapter. This takes place almost a week after the last chapter ended.**

Alison struggled up the school's driveway with her suitcase and bag. She was late for the bus to camp since her mother had refused to drop her off that morning. It had taken her nearly an hour to walk from her house to the school. She was exhausted, her arm and shoulder were sore, and she was worried she'd be in big trouble. When she reached the top of the driveway, she could see that everyone was already on the bus waiting for her to arrive. So she was glad when Mr Kennard hopped out of the bus to take her suitcase.

"Sorry, I know I'm really late," said Alison.

"No problem. We were wondering where you had gotten to. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I had to walk here."

Mr Kennard gave her a sympathetic smile and helped her onto the bus. After a quick thank you, Alison headed up the aisle, finding the only spare seat was next to Erica. Feeling a little annoyed, she finally sat down, her eyes facing the front of the bus.

* * *

Nearly five hours later, the bus was towed into the campgrounds. It was getting late and everyone was tired and hungry. It didn't help that Miss Belmont wanted everyone to line up and wait longer to get to their cabins and dinner.

"Right. You will stand at attention," called Miss Belmont, "until your cabins are assigned. The layout is as follows: the boys' cabins are to the left, girls' cabins to the right. Shower block, dining hall, rec hall." She pointed out each building as she spoke. "Cabins are: Viva, Sarah, Lavinia, cabin ten. Erica, Alison, Margeart, cabin twelve. Crystal, Nicole, Vicky, cabin five..."

As they headed off to their cabins a few minutes later, Alison noticed that Erica was staring at her.

"I don't know how I ended up sharing a cabin with you," said Erica.

"Look at my face, I'm absolutely thrilled," replied Alison sarcastically.

She had tried all of the previous week to apologise to Erica, and it still wasn't good enough apparently. So, she was now going to just do the same thing that Erica did: be mean. She ignored Erica for the next ten minutes as they unpacked and set up their beds before heading to dinner.

* * *

As everyone lined up for dinner in the camp kitchen/dining hall, Alison found Miss Belmont. She wasn't feeling hungry and was still annoyed. She didn't want to sit there with everyone.

"See, I suffer from a very delicate stomach, and severe allergies, so I can't eat processed meats," she lied to Miss Belmont.

"Okay, then you'll have to let the cooks know in the morning what you can and can't have. Have you brought anything from home for tonight?" asked Miss Belmont.

"Yes, miss. But, um, do you mind if I have it in the cabin, cause I kind of feel strange in front of the others."

"Yes, alright, that's fine. But only for tonight."

Alison nodded. "Thanks." She glared at Erica as she left.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Alison was busy reading a magazine and eating chocolate when the cabin door opened. She looked up in surprise, having not expected anyone to be back yet.

"Chocolate?" asked Erica.

"I'll give you half if you shut up about it," said Alison.

"You liar."

"Dinner over already?"

"No. This camp's over for me. Miss Lattimore is sick of Romeo and Juliet, so we're not doing it."

"So what?"

"So what? I've been preparing to play Juliet all year. My mum's expecting. All the parents are coming."

"Mine won't be."

"Yes, well, not everything's just about you, is it?"

 _Nothing is ever about me,_ thought Alison, _not here, not at home, nothing._ "You know, I got that allergies thing from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Faking it."

"Faking it? Shame on you. For some of us, allergies are life threatening." Erica turned onto her side, facing the wall.

"Good night."

"Shut up."

Alison shook her head and looked back at her magazine, wishing she knew why Erica seemed to hate her so much.

* * *

The next morning, Alison was woken by shouts and laughter. She got up and moved to the door, finding all of their classmates outside, staring at something. She stepped out onto the little walkway, watching as Barry ran around a tree, holding what was clearly Mr Kennard's clothing. She laughed along with everyone else for a moment, before noticing that Erica was standing there next to her. Then she stopped laughing and looked away, waiting to see what would happen to Barry. It wasn't long before Miss Belmont came over, frowning.

"That's enough Barry!" she shouted over the laughter. "Hand the clothes over and then get to the dining hall for breakfast. That goes for the rest of you too."

Alison spun on her heel and headed back into the cabin. She changed into clothes and then headed out to breakfast alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Once breakfast was over, Miss Lattimore stood up at the front of the dining hall.

"Alright 9C, this morning we are going out to the front of the campgrounds where there is a clearing for us to sit in. We are going to work on ideas for our play. All of you will need a pen and some paper, so please go and get them. We will meet outside the showers in five minutes."

Alison stood up quickly and walked out behind Barry. She was heading back to the showers when Erica walked past her, glaring. Alison ignored her and kept going, reaching the meeting point first.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group reached the clearing. There had been some late people that were still too tired to move quickly, so they had been delayed by almost fifteen minutes. Miss Lattimore got them all to sit down, though some clearly weren't paying any attention to what she was saying.

"So, has anyone got anything?" Miss Lattimore asked calmly.

Alison raised her hand. "What about Yuk? I mean we all know she has a great imagination..." she began.

"Are you calling me a liar Alison Ashley?" interrupted Erica.

Miss Lattimore looked over. "Erica, relax, and tell us, have you got something?"

"Of course I do." She went on to explain something that sounded almost like Cinderella, with a slight twist.

Miss Lattimore was surprised when Erica finished. At first, she had thought it was going to be another Cinderella story, but the way Erica explained it made her very excited for their drama night. "That's wonderful Erica. I can't wait to see it finished."

Alison smiled at Erica, though she felt like doing anything but that. She was trying hard to be nice, despite the anger she felt towards her.

* * *

"After the rope course, we will be having lunch, then heading out to the fire pit and rock wall," said Mr Kennard later that morning.

Everyone was gathered at the edge of a creek and their teacher was standing on a rope above the water. He was talking to them.

"One of the main themes here at the camp is harmony. Now, this, this is a team event. Now, if it wasn't for my two dependable..." he looked up at his two 'teammates' and groaned, "team mates, I'd never make it across..."

As soon as that was out of his mouth, Mr Kennard felt the rope go slack under him and he dropped into the cold water below. He heard the students laughing behind him and yelled out.

* * *

Alison sat by herself at lunch. Everyone was talking about Barry's trick on Mr Kennard and how funny it still was, but she wasn't interested in joining them. It had been funny at the time, but she felt bad for the poor teacher, who always seemed to be the butt of someone's cruel joke. She wasn't surprised when she was joined by Margeart, who had been nice to her since coming to Barringa East.

"Why are you by yourself? Everyone likes you, you know," said Margeart.

"I just wanted some quiet actually. I have a bit of a headache," said Alison.

"You should tell Miss Belmont, she can help with that. She did for me yesterday."

Alison smiled. "I'm okay. I'll be fine when we go back outside."

Margeart nodded. "Alright. Hey, will you sit with me later? At dinner?"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to."

"Great!" Margeart actually hugged Alison.

* * *

Mr Kennard waited as the students of 9C gathered around the campfire. He was going to teach them how to start a fire, although it was clear that no-one was actually interested. He could see that Erica was busy writing down ideas for the class play. Barry and a few of the other boys were busy chatting about something funny. Most of the girls were staring into space, except Alison, though that was no surprise. After all, she was the only one that ever payed attention.

"Today, I'm going to show you how to start a campfire. It's a rather simple task, but if you have never actually done it before, it can be a bit tedious. So, pay close attention everyone."

A couple of the students looked up but didn't actually pay much attention. They quickly got bored waiting for Mr Kennard to actually make a small fire. So, a few minutes later, Barry made things more interesting for them. Using his lighter, he set fire to the teacher's sleeve, watching as the flames traveled up his arm without him noticing it. When he finally did notice, everyone was laughing, and he jumped up, trying to put out the fire.

Several minutes later, Mr Kennard returned, holding his arm against his stomach. "Follow me everyone," he said, slightly out of breath. "Time to climb the rock wall and learn to work as a team."

All the kids followed him through a small amount of trees into another clearing where there was a tall rock wall. After a quick explanation of what was required of them, Barry and one of the other boys in the group climbed up, sitting at the top of the wall to wait for the next people. After a few more minutes, Alison was at the front of the line, looking up to see Erica smiling down at her. With a sigh, she climbed up, surprised when Erica reached down to pull her up. Once she was at the top, she turned to thank Erica, but wasn't surprised to see her gone. So she turned back and pulled up Margeart, who had climbed up behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Alison had no clue where Erica had gone. She had disappeared almost as soon as Mr Kennard had sent them back to their cabins. She hadn't been at dinner either, which was a surprise since she had been complaining of being hungry for the whole time they were at the rock wall and fire pit. She hadn't even been in the cabin that afternoon before dinner. Alison was getting worried when she finally spotted Erica in the camp kitchen that night. The rest of 9C was there too, and it looked as though the play was being rehearsed. She put down the box of materials and props that she had been carrying as Erica started to speak.

"I'm going to need a stand in during rehearsals." Erica turned to look at her classmates. "Alison, you can be my understudy."

Oblivious to the drama that had already unfolded in the room, and confused since she hadn't been present for any of the conversation, Alison looked up from where she had been sorting through the props.

"What? Oh no, I'm doing the props," said Alison when she finally understood what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of those. No-one expects you to be any good anyway. All you have to do is say the lines. There's nothing to it," said Erica smugly.

Alison hesitated, but everyone seemed to like the idea. Even Barry, who was almost pleading with her to take over. "Alright, I guess I can do it."

Fifteen minutes later, Alison was reading the last of the lines. She actually was feeling comfortable on the stage, something she had never really felt before. "You see, when I first got here, I thought I could do it on my own. I felt alone, and miles away from home. But you taught me that home is a place you keep inside you. They're the ones you love, and I know that my home is with you."

Alison looked up when she heard clapping. She had been so lost in the moment that she hadn't realised she had finished her lines. A smile lit up her face as she finally felt like she fit in. The feeling lasted until Erica shushed everyone and turned jealous eyes onto Alison and Barry.

"You can get off the stage now. I think we're done for tonight." Erica stood and collected everyone's scripts, then walked out, leaving everyone confused.

* * *

"You did a great job in there Alison. You're really talented," said one the girls as everyone got ready for bed.

"Thank you. But I was only helping out. I'm not in the play," replied Alison shyly.

"You should be. You would make a great Nurse Ella."

"That's Erica's role, not mine. I don't want to be in the play anyway."

Some of the girls snickered and made jokes about how Erica wasn't pretty enough to be Ella. Alison ignored them, since she didn't want to be mean, although she did think that there was a problem since Erica hadn't actually gotten up on stage that night. She was about to speak again when she noticed that there was someone standing at the door. Barry grinned at them when they turned, which lead to everyone chasing him out.

* * *

The next morning, Alison found her gown laying on the floor where it had been thrown the night before by Erica. Frowning, she picked it up and put it on her bed, confused as to how it had gotten there. But she quickly forgot about it when she heard Miss Belmont coming past.

"Get up!" shouted their teacher.

Alison was already dressed, so she headed out to have breakfast, wanting to get back to the props and costumes as quickly as possible. A few minutes later, she was sitting alone, having toast for breakfast and deciding what she needed to get done first. She didn't notice that others were trickling in slowly and joining her until she stood up to take her dishes and rubbish away. That was when she noticed that Erica wasn't there.

 _Maybe she's still in the cabin,_ thought Alison, although she didn't really believe that. Miss Belmont would have made her come to breakfast. _Oh well, it doesn't matter to me._

She headed out to the dining hall that wasn't being used so she could work on the costumes.

* * *

That afternoon, everyone was gathered in the dining hall, trying on the costumes Alison had made for them and rehearsing their lines. They were all excited until Erica walked in, frowning and glaring at Alison.

Tom was the only one brave enough to try and break the tension. "Hey, Alison looks great in that costume, doesn't she?"

Alison gave him a small smile. "Well, it's not mine Tom. I made it for Yuk. She is playing Ella."

"Hmm," said Erica angrily. "And who authorised you to start working on the costumes without me approving them?"

"Well, you weren't here."

"I know a mutiny when I see one. Admit it, you wanted to get rid of me and take over the lead." It sounded stupid to everyone, including Erica.

"Hang on, that was your idea."

"You had this planned all along, didn't you Alison Ashley? I trusted you!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

Tom finally stepped in. "Look, can we just rehearse or something? Please?"

"Fine by me." Erica took the costume from Alison. "Positions!"

Alison sighed as she turned to watch Erica practice her lines. It didn't take long for her to get embarrassed though, and she slapped Barry when he mentioned that she couldn't act.

* * *

Alison was annoyed when she got permission to use the phone that night. Erica had snuck out again, meaning that Miss Belmont was waiting for Alison to return in ten minutes. She got to the kitchen, glad that no-one else was using the phone right then.

"Hi, it's me," she said when her call was answered.

"Alison, is something wrong?" asked her mother.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just calling to see if you're going to come to the play."

"I thought you weren't in the play?"

"Yeah, well, I am now. I'm actually playing the leading role."

"In a silly play."

"But it's not a silly little play. It's actually quite funny."

"You're being silly now."

"I am not..."

"You are. And I'm not interested in school plays Alison, you know that."

"Can't you even pretend, just for once, to be interested in something that I am doing?!" Alison pleaded before hanging up the phone. She slid down the wall and started to sob, feeling alone again. A moment later, she was startled by a loud bang from a bench hitting the floor.

"I was thirsty," said Erica immediately, trying to excuse her presence. "I wasn't listening or anything."

"Look at you, spying on people, sneaking around," Alison said with a glare. "No wonder you don't have any friends." She walked off angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

After Alison stormed off, she began crying again. She couldn't believe her mother didn't care yet again. She had thought about calling her father, but wasn't sure if she'd be allowed to make an overseas call from the camp. And she was too scared that she would bawl her eyes out if she tried to ask Miss Belmont. So she just slipped into her cabin so she wouldn't wake Margeart. She crawled into bed and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alison came back from breakfast to find Miss Belmont in the cabin. Margeart was standing nearby and both were watching Erica as she lay on the floor, groaning.

"Well," said Miss Belmont finally, "obviously, I can't leave her here on her own."

"I'll sit with her," said Alison softly.

"Oh, thank you Alison. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids." The teacher looked over at Erica. "Well, that'll teach you to lock tonsils with Barry Hollis." She walked out with Margeart, leaving the two girls alone in the cabin.

"Thanks," sighed Erica.

"Please. I know you're faking it. I just wanted to get out of the stupid bush walk." She left the cabin and headed over to the camp's unused dining room to continue working on the costumes.

* * *

Almost half an hour later, Alison found herself distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about how her mother wouldn't come to the play. It brought tears to her eyes again as she thought of how much she wanted a family that was there for her and actually cared about her. A family like Erica's. It was hard for her at home, and although she could have whatever she wanted, she knew she'd never have the one thing she was missing. She never noticed Erica watching from the doorway as she continued to cry.

* * *

At lunchtime, Alison packed up and headed outside to see if the bush walk was over or not. She was surprised to see that it was since she hadn't actually expected it to be. She stopped Barry to ask what had happened.

"Kennard hurt his ankle," said Barry with a grin as he walked away.

Miss Belmont looked over and smiled at Alison. She was just about to walk over when her phone rang. A moment later, she turned to Erica and Alison.

"I don't know what the hell you two are playing at, impersonating me. Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" she asked angrily.

"But, I didn't even know..." Alison tried.

Miss Belmont cut her off. "Quiet!"

"She didn't have anything to do with it, it was all my idea," said Erica quietly.

"You expect me to believe that? You two are as thick as thieves."

"We are not..."

"She's nothing like me..." said Alison in protest.

"Enough! Alright Erica, I'm prepared to take you at your word. You're banned from participating in the play." She looked at Alison. "And you, keep your head down. I'll be watching both of you." Miss Belmont walked off.

"Alison, look, I just wanted to help..." said Erica.

Alison just glared at her and walked off angrily. She was hurt now.

* * *

After dinner, Alison joined the rest of the girls as they headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She was ignoring Erica, and had been since lunch. She knew that Erica was still trying to apologise to her, but she no longer cared. She was sick of the way Erica treated her- nice one minute and mean the next. It was getting to be very annoying, and if being ignored would stop it, then Alison was all for it. Ten minutes later, Alison packed up her belongings and headed off to her cabin.

* * *

The next morning, Alison woke to Margeart shouting at her. She opened her eyes slowly to see that Margeart was standing next to the desk in the room, holding a piece of paper.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Erica's gone!" exclaimed Margeart.

"Gone? Are you sure she's not having breakfast?"

"She ran away. Look."

Alison took the note fron Margeart and read it, surprised when she finished it. She looked over at the bunk bed to see that all of Erica's stuff was gone too. "Have you told Miss Belmont?"

"No. Yesterday, she almost chewed my head off for telling her that Erica wasn't feeling well."

Alison sighed. "Fine. I'll tell her then." She climbed out of bed and got dressed, then headed out to their teacher's cabin.

"Alison, what can I do for you?" asked Miss Belmont a moment later.

"Erica's run away," said Alison simply. "She left this on the desk in the cabin."

Miss Belmont quickly read the short note and sighed. "Okay. Give me a moment and then you can come with me to find her."

Alison was about to protest when the door was shut. She frowned as she leaned against the balcony railing to wait for the teacher to come out. When she finally did come out, she looked annoyed that she had been disturbed. "Follow me."

Alison reluctantly followed Miss Belmont to an old looking car that she doubted could actually be driven. She got into the backseat and sat against the seat, wishing she was anywhere but there. It took them almost an hour, but finally they found Erica, sitting at a bus stop. After five minutes of Miss Belmont standing outside the car, Erica finally realised that they were there. She stood up with a sigh and got into the car, knowing she was in big trouble. The glare she gave Alison made Alison shiver.

"Erica, when we get back, you are to follow me. Do not make any stops. Is that understood?" asked Miss Belmont once they were back on the road again. "You too Alison."

"Yes miss," the girls said in unison.

"Good." Miss Belmont didn't say another word to them until they were back at the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

After being bombarded with requests from her classmates for props needed for the play, Erica ran off. Alison chased her out the kitchen door, finally catching up with her at a picnic table outside.

"You know, it's okay about the phone call, Yuk," said Alison.

"You knew I had stage fright, you knew!" exclaimed Erica.

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew the moment you met me. You knew you'd get the lead role."

"Yes," she said sarcastically, "I'm psychic. Just get the props please."

"You know I don't have them. Why, Alison Ashley, why did you have to be better than me at everything? Why did you have to have a better life? Why did you have to be slightly better looking? Why?"

Alison sighed. She was getting very annoyed. "Listen Erica. I am sick of this competition you think we have going. Think I've got it all over you? Fine, think that. But at least your family is turning up to see what you've done. Where's mine?" She paused a moment. "Just do what you're supposed to do." Alison turned and walked back to the kitchen, trying to stop herself from crying.

* * *

After lunch, Alison headed over to the dining room. She was still working on the costumes for the play that night. It gave her something to do, something to focus on so she didn't think about her mother not coming. Secretly, she still held the hope that her mother would turn up, even at the last minute. And she didn't know if her father was coming, but she doubted it since her mother most likely would have told him that he couldn't see her. So she put all her energy into making the last few costumes for her classmates and rehearsing her lines in her head. She was a little nervous about performing, despite being good at it. She was too distracted to notice that Erica had walked in, until Erica sat down across from her.

"You were right. I was being selfish and I'm sorry. Please talk to me again," said Erica.

Alison looked up, tears fresh on her cheeks. She shook her head, still a little angry with Erica and her attitude towards everyone. She put her head back down and continued working.

* * *

Night came quickly for Alison. She was still nervous, but she was also excited. And she was feeling a little sad that her mother still hadn't turned up. The play was going to start in ten minutes, and all the other parents and families had already arrived. She had avoided Erica for the rest of the afternoon, so she wasn't surprised when Erica came out of the kitchen and tried to talk to her again. Alison just looked away and walked inside to the back of the stage. She took a few deep breaths and then stepped onto the stage once the curtains were open to begin her opening monologue.

"It was raining, the first day I walked into Mercy General Hospital. It was as if the skies opened to was away the city's dirty sins. No chance..."

Alison took a step back as an 'ambulance' made it's way onto the stage, carrying a badly injured doctor. Two of Alison's classmates, dressed as nurses, moved Barry onto a table and then moved away so that Nurse Ella, or Alison, could get to work.

"Let me go first. After all, I was the one who spurned his advances at the hospital ball, causing him to set that fire in which he nearly died," said Alison dramatically.

"My god woman, you're a nurse. Control yourself," said Tom.

Alison shook her head. "I was mean to him. I need to do this."

Everyone around her laughed. She sounded funny talking that way.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alison came back onto stage, sitting in a wheelchair with Barry kneeling at her feet.

"You see," she began, "when I first got here, I thought I could do it on my own. I felt alone, and miles away from home. But you taught me home is a place you keep inside of you for the ones you love, and I know my home is with you."

Alison waited while Barry pretended to kiss her hand, then stood up and took a bow while the audience all clapped. When she stood up straight again, she noticed that Erica had returned and that Miss Belmont was about to tell her off.

"Author!" she yelled. "Author, author!"

Alison stepped to the side and let Erica step between her and Barry. Together, they took another bow. Then Alison looked around, trying to find her mother. She knew she wouldn't be there, but was still disappointed. After Erica and Barry stepped off the stage, Alison stepped down and walked away, knowing that everyone was too busy with their families to notice her slip out the door. She headed over to a picnic table that was partially hidden by trees and sat down, letting her tears fall. She was too upset to hear footsteps come up behind her.

"Maybe she had a problem at the restaurant," said Erica from behind her.

Alison took a deep breath as Erica came around to sit with her. "She didn't turn up for the same reason she never does. Because, I'm, like, priority number 703. I bet she won't even meet me at the bus."

"Lucky," said Erica softly as she gently wiped away some of Alison's tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're coming with us in Lennie's truck, aren't you?"

Alison smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." She took a breath and then said: "But you know what my mum's like. I mean, I'll probably have to..." She noticed a phone in Erica's hand. "Right." She took the phone and then dialed her mother's number before walking off to the side. "Yeah, listen, it's me...You don't have to pick me up tomorrow."

"Why not?" asked Mrs Ashley.

"I'm staying at Erica's."

"Who is Erica?"

"She's a friend."

"From where?"

"She's from Barringa East."

"I don't like you having friends from there."

"That's your problem then, isn't it?"

"You are my child and you are going to be like me Alison."

"Well, guess what? I'm not you." She hung up the phone and then walked back to Erica. "This is one of those camera phones, right?"

"Yeah," said Erica. "It's Lennie's. You need them in the spy game."

"Right," laughed Alison.

The girls laughed at each other as Erica's mother and Lennie came over to them. Erica mentioned Alison needing a lift and Lennie smiled.

"Of course. Any friend you want to bring home is more than welcome," said Lennie.

Mrs Yurken nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
